


Heldin

by Winterage



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 天已经快亮了，而她们拥抱着，迎来这一个、下一个、还有无数个黎明。





	Heldin

**Author's Note:**

> Thibaut Courtois性转/Kevin De Bruyne性转，娱乐圈AU。是坏女人的后续，因为我想要给她们俩一个甜蜜的HE。这一篇有库尔图瓦家弟弟Gaetan的性转，我十分抱歉。

时隔两年，凯伦终于再次回到了她的故乡。家里的一切都没有变，老家具，老酒桶，还有窗外那些沙沙作响的老树枝，这让她感到安慰极了。她坐在她小时候最喜欢的那张布面沙发上，脑袋靠着她母亲的肩头，面前的木头茶几上摆着一小杯她最喜欢的黑啤酒，还有热呼呼的面包卷和糖浆。安娜温柔地搂着她的女儿，像小时候那样轻轻拍着她的脑袋。

“ 我理解你有多痛苦，亲爱的。 ” 安娜低声说， “ 我知道你为什么回来。 ”

“ 你从不相信报纸上那些话的，妈妈。 ” 凯伦吸了吸鼻子， “ 我也希望你不相信。 ”

安娜心疼地看着她的女儿。凯伦出现在门口的时候憔悴极了，她比安娜上次见到她的时候瘦了好几磅，眼眶又红又肿，那双蓝眼睛充满血丝，她也没有力气为回家而打理自己，一头柔顺的金发像枯草似地披在肩上。从两周前的那个晚上和蒂蓓过夜之后，她们俩再也没有见过面，但凯伦每一天晚上都几乎闭不了眼，蒂蓓的影子总是在夜深人静的时候像蛇一样顺着思绪钻进她的脑子里：冷冷地看着她的蒂蓓，在所有人面前微笑着羞辱她的蒂蓓，黑暗中坐在她身边等待着黎明的蒂蓓，还有她梦里那个十多岁的、用那样一双坦率又清澈的眼睛看着她的蒂蓓。凯伦不愿意用药物帮助自己排解这份痛苦，因为那个晚上蒂蓓身上暴露出来的某些东西让她明白，自己那种原本根深蒂固的仇恨发生了变化 —— 她说不上是好的还是坏的，她依然痛恨蒂蓓，但总有个阴魂不散的声音在她耳边一遍又一遍地念着，即使她不愿意，她也应当去哪里给这件事儿一个结尾。

答案就是她的家，或者是她们俩人的家，因为那里才是一切开始的地方。

“ 我有件事情要告诉你，凯伦。 ” 安娜说， “ 我很抱歉，但我应当告诉你这件事。 ”

凯伦做梦都没有想到，几个月前，蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦在和卡尔做了那件事之后就回了一次家。她不仅在这座小城待了两三天，甚至出席了安娜和吉特定好的周末午餐。蒂蓓在那个时候向所有人坦白了自己做的事情，她坐在安娜面前，明明白白地向她承认自己与她女儿的男朋友出轨，随后低下头，向她道了歉。凯伦猛地将脑袋抬了起来，之前的那种怒火一瞬间又回来了，她可以轻而易举地从她母亲的描述中想象库尔图瓦那时的神情：冷酷、平静、故作歉意。那个女人无论做什么都是为了她自己，她跑回家来是什么意思？那个时候正是她新戏开机的前几天，她在那个时候偷偷跑回家装腔作势是想做什么？

“ 所以你和爸爸在我知道 —— 全世界知道之前就已经知道了？ ” 凯伦难以掩饰自己声音中的愤怒， “ 该死的，妈妈，您知道我这么久以来过得多痛苦吗？ ”

“ 我知道，亲爱的。我知道。 ” 安娜的语气听起来心碎极了， “ 我们非常担心你，但是我们也没想到这件事会出现在报纸上。蒂碧向我们保证她不会告诉任何人，我们以为谁也不会知道。而你在那之后也没有一点儿声音，我和你父亲猜不透这到底是怎么回事 ……”

凯伦不做声了。再说那些已经是没有必要的事儿了，她那时自己也没有选择依靠双亲，在那之后她和蒂蓓之间发生的事情她更是一个字都不会提。她想保护他们，而他们无疑也想保护她。可现在看来这事实多讽刺，连她自己的父母都管库尔图瓦叫蒂碧，他们难道还仍然把她当作自己女儿的亲密朋友？凯伦死死地咬着牙，强忍内心的委屈和愤怒，听着她母亲将那件事情讲完。

安娜对从蒂蓓口中说出的这件事情十分震惊，相比愤怒，她那时心底更多的是迷惑和怀疑。她询问蒂蓓为什么要这样对待她的女儿，但蒂蓓低下了头，没有回答她。那是蒂蓓唯一没有回答她的问题。她离开之后，安娜还试着去问了吉特 · 库尔图瓦，而就连蒂蓓自己的母亲也不知道女儿心里在想些什么。这并不令人奇怪，凯伦在心里回答，从来都没有人知道蒂蓓在想什么。

“ 我们只想要你过得快乐，亲爱的。 ” 安娜最后说， “ 我不知道事实是怎么样的，我只希望你不要做让自己后悔的事。 ”

凯伦在家里又呆了几天，再也没有人第二次提起过这件事。她的家人有足够多的方法让凯伦暂时放下那些事，让她放松，让她感到安全。这种温暖太诱人、太具有迷惑性了，让她甚至答应和首映日与全家人一块儿去电影院看她的那部新电影，她和蒂蓓的那部电影。一方面是因为这座小城里大约所有能买到电影票的人都会去看，而另一方面，凯伦也想不出拒绝的理由。她已经两年没有回家了，陪伴家人当然比那该死的蒂蓓重要得多。工作就是工作，凯伦告诉自己，她一点儿也不好奇那部电影最终的成片是怎么样的。

拍这部片子已经是一年多之前的事情了。那个时候她们俩确实十分融洽，她们俩说笑，挤在一块儿研究剧本、练习台词和每一个眼神，夜深的时候就理所当然地睡在对方的房间里。导演对她们俩在镜头前擦出的火花十分满意，与她们一块儿演戏的男演员还常常拿无法融入她俩来调侃自己。凯伦坐在那儿，平静地看着大银幕上蒂蓓那双迷人的、深邃的、竭力掩饰着痛苦与爱情的眼睛。她双手抱着胸，脸上没有表情，嘴角却浮起了一丝冷笑。现在看来，这整部电影真是一台完美的讽刺艺术 —— 电影里的蒂蓓和凯伦的丈夫出轨，现实中的蒂蓓和饰演凯伦丈夫这一角色的男人出轨。多贴切啊，蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦最擅长演这种角色，因为她自己活脱脱就是这种女人。

那电影是一个老生常谈的故事，至少在凯伦的眼里是。一对在政府部门工作的平凡夫妻，一个故作神秘又迷人心窍的外国间谍，一场各怀鬼胎的外遇，一个用两个人的生命和剩下一个人的尊严去保守的秘密。这部电影受到了评委、媒体、还有那些自以为自己有多会欣赏电影的蠢货的青睐，就连凯伦自己也不得不承认这是一部不错的作品，足以让她在明年再次跻身于全世界最出色女主角的竞争行列。这么一想，她还得感谢蒂蓓 —— 如果没有她打响了炒作的第一枪，这片子哪里能有如今远超预期的、铺天盖地的话题度呢？凯伦冷冷地、故意报复似地想，蒂蓓的角色不会参加最佳女主的角逐，这岂不是完全为凯伦拿到影后的王冠铺平了道路吗？一个不尽如人意的男友换一座小金人，这不是凯伦会做的交易，但这事实对她来说一点儿也不亏。而蒂蓓？她活该，这是她咎由自取。

在影片谢幕、全场的掌声渐渐停下来之后，凯伦低着头，落在人群的最后，和她的家人一块儿走出去。她不想被人注意到，不想回答问题，也不想装模作样地和其他人应酬。但安娜突然停下了脚步， “ 加埃塔？ ” 凯伦听到她向另一个方向打招呼， “ 晚上好，加埃塔！ ”

凯伦顺着那个方向看过去的时候，有那么一瞬间被惊得无法呼吸。那是一个深色头发的小姑娘，才大约二十岁不到，站在电影院门口，短短的、刚刚及肩的头发垂在瘦削的脸颊两边 —— 那完全就是凯伦梦中的蒂蓓在这个年纪的模样。加埃塔 · 库尔图瓦朝他们跑过来，与德布劳内一家人打招呼，她在认出凯伦时歪了歪脑袋，露出一个示好的、但令人不知道她在想些什么的微笑。也许所有的库尔图瓦都是这么笑的，但她看起来比她的姐姐亲和太多了。

“ 你好，凯伦。 ” 她非常小声地说，有点儿腼腆，又有点儿犹豫， “ 我有些话想单独对你说。 ”

在安娜来得及说任何话之前，凯伦就答应了。她的心突然开始砰砰直跳，之前那些盘算、那些想法全都像浮上水面的气泡似地消失了。她看着面前这个也许比她还要高一点儿的小姑娘，看着那双透亮的深色眼睛，明白这就是她回来的原因：加埃塔会告诉她她心里想要寻找的答案。

凯伦知道蒂蓓有一个年纪差不少的小妹妹，但是她从来没有亲眼见过，而在蒂蓓给她看的照片里，加埃塔还是个面孔一团孩气的小女孩。如今的加埃塔 · 库尔图瓦和她的姐姐长得很像，又完全不像，她们俩有非常类似的轮廓，但那双眼睛里的东西又天差地别，没有一个人会认错她们俩 —— 比起蒂蓓，加埃塔就像是一朵稚嫩、优雅又干净的百合花。

“ 我从前一直都在想会和你以什么样的方式见面， ” 加埃塔说， “ 你知道，因为蒂碧真的很喜欢和你亲近，你对她来说很重要。 ”

凯伦忍住差点儿就要冒出喉咙的一声冷笑，她试着投去一个讽刺的眼神，但她看着加埃塔的脸时，从前那些和蒂蓓待在一块儿的回忆又不由自主地冒了出来。 “ 也许从前是， ” 她顿了顿，把那些画面从脑子里赶出去， “ 你知道，现在的我很难这样认为。 ”

加埃塔看着她，又垂下了眼睛。这幅模样和蒂蓓简直一模一样，那种有什么事情想告诉她、但又不能告诉她的模样。也许区别在于，蒂蓓脸上的这种神情多少带着一些居高临下，一些傲慢，一些令人觉得她是瞧不起你才不会告诉你的意味，而加埃塔的神情平静又脆弱，凯伦甚至说不清她是不是在为自己的姐姐感到悲哀。

“ 我姐姐的脾气非常古怪。 ” 她慢慢地说， “ 她总是要把一些事情搞到无法挽回的程度，然后摆出一副她什么都不在意的模样。她明明知道有那些更理智、更柔和的选择，可她最终还是永远都只做能满足她那些心思的事，哪怕这会把一切都搞砸。 ”

“ 她是那种想要的东西都会去追逐的人，她想要演戏，想要成功，想要出名，想要出人头地。这些都是她认为自己可以得到的，所以她即使在追逐胜利的过程中都非常骄傲。 ” 加埃塔停下来，看着凯伦，她们已经走到了第二个十字路口， “ 但这个世界上总有些东西是她得不到的。所以她一遍一遍告诉自己 ‘ 我得不到 ’ ，像个疯婆子。 ”

凯伦为这个词短暂地挑了挑嘴角，但笑意并没能蔓延到她脸上其他的地方。

“ 但我不明白她为什么会突然爆发。 ” 加埃塔说， “ 自己的选择让自己不快活，那是她自找的，她很清楚这一点。我以为她会一辈子这样折磨自己，她为什么会选择以这种方式背叛你呢？ ”

加埃塔看着她的那种眼神和蒂蓓是多么的相似，相似到凯伦浑身颤抖起来。她不想直视加埃塔的眼睛，但是她又无法移开自己的目光。那双眼睛冷冰冰地、坦率又直白地看着她，将她身上的皮肤和血肉一片一片刮下来，直直地刺向她的心脏。

“ 是因为你要结婚了，对吗？ ” 她轻轻地问。

这句话像一道闪电似地击中了凯伦。是的，安娜不明白蒂蓓为什么无法回答她的问题，加埃塔凯伦，可是凯伦没办法假装自己不明白，她比世界上任何人都明白。那天晚上，蒂蓓就已经把原因讲给她听了。凯伦复仇了，她成功了，她看到了那样的蒂蓓，那她又怎么能假装不记得那每一个字、每一句话、每一声颤抖里嵌着的嫉妒和怨愤呢？这真的可笑极了，凯伦根本难以相信库尔图瓦会有这样的感情，那个女人的外壳简直是为了虚伪和演戏而生，胸腔里根本空空如也，除了凯伦自己，她还能有什么想要的得不到，要让她来亲手往凯伦的胸口捅一刀呢？那个脆弱的、嫉妒得发疯的、一瞬间眼含泪水的女人究竟是不是她呢？她心底里那些深深藏着的愧疚和不甘心终于寻找到由头浮了上来，像是找到猎物的蛇似地狠狠地咬住凯伦的喉咙，让她一句话都说不出。

“ 你什么都知道，是不是？ ” 加埃塔那悲伤又柔和的质问在凯伦耳边回响，一次又一次， “ 你已经有所感觉了，但是你什么也没有做。是不是？ ”

凌晨三点钟的时候，蒂蓓的公寓门铃响了。她打开门，看到的是一个拖着小行李箱、脸色有些疲惫、但双眼冒火的凯伦 · 德布劳内。凯伦知道蒂蓓没有睡，她刚刚结束那部新戏的拍摄，今晚必定会去看首映，然后回家，一个人喝酒喝到现在。凯伦能看出蒂蓓的眼神有点飘忽，她刚刚看到凯伦的时候甚至露出了一个有点儿茫然和恍惚的笑容。那笑容让凯伦的心揪了一下，那一瞬间就像是从前她们俩相约喝酒，凯伦匆匆赶到约好的地方，蒂蓓坐在高脚凳上抬起头看向她、并对她微笑的时候。

“ 你喝得太多了。 ” 凯伦冷冷地说，自己跨进了门， “ 坐下，我们谈谈。 ”

蒂蓓一言不发地坐到她对面。就像凯伦想过无数次的那样，她正穿着那件从胸口正中间系上的丝绸睡衣，丰满的胸部露出一大半，她也没有穿裤子，裙摆下的内裤和两条漂亮的大腿若隐若现。凯伦满怀恶意地猜测着，在这个时间，就算来的不是她，蒂蓓也会穿成这样醉醺醺地去给来客开门。灯光下，蒂蓓看着她的眼睛不再那么飘忽了，她的反应也许被酒精麻痹了一些，但她的大脑、她的精神、她的心都十分清醒，那是无论多少酒精也麻醉不了的东西。

“ 你为什么不想我结婚？ ” 凯伦直接拔高了声音， “ 你讨厌他。你想伤害我，但你更想伤害他。为什么你会嫉妒得发疯？你不可能嫉妒我，那你嫉妒的就是他。为什么？蒂蓓？告诉我，为什么？ ”

蒂蓓张了张嘴，像是想说什么，但是又闭上了。她撇开自己的目光，不去直视凯伦的眼睛。凯伦的嘴唇掀起来，浮现出一个愤怒、骄傲、充满了胜利者的喜悦的微笑。

“ 我想你也没有这个胆量。 ” 凯伦冷笑着，一字一句地逼问她，每一个字都吐得十分清楚，因为她知道这就是最能让蒂蓓痛苦的方式，把一切都剥开来，把她最不想让凯伦知道的事情甩在她眼前， “ 你爱我。我说得对不对？承认吧，你爱我爱得要死，为此你什么都不在乎。 ”

凯伦知道自己赢了。蒂蓓的身体狠狠颤抖了一下，随后又放松下来。她的脑袋向后靠在椅背上，双手抱胸，定定地看着凯伦。凯伦认得出那种眼神，那不是疲惫，也不像是解脱，是那种平静的、仿佛死去了一般的、什么都没有的眼神，像是在看凯伦，又像是在看着另一个人。

蒂蓓已经什么都感觉不到了。因为从她那天和卡尔外遇开始，她就知道这一天必定会到来。她不会对凯伦撒谎，这意味着必定会有凯伦拿出她珍视的那些过去在她面前砸碎，指着她的鼻子和她对峙的这一天。她甚至为此故意煽风点火，刺激凯伦恨她，逼迫凯伦恨她。而现在，她在脑子里恐惧过、排练过、预演过无数次的这个瞬间终于到了。她后悔之前喝了酒，或者说喝得不够多。如果酒精能灌醉她，她也不至于像现在这样 —— 除了这种一无所有的平静，她的心里什么都没有了。

“ 是的， ” 她低声说， “ 我爱你爱得发疯。 ”

“ 疯这个词没错。 ” 凯伦回答， “ 你什么都没考虑过。无论是那个混蛋，我，还是你自己，你什么都没想过。 ”

蒂蓓笑了一声，她的嘴唇应当是挑了挑，但凯伦从她的脸上看不出一点儿笑意。

“ 但是我赢了。 ” 蒂蓓的语气还是那样，讽刺、傲慢、居高临下，也许有那么一丝颤抖，但她掩饰得非常好。她抬着下巴看着凯伦，竭力维持那副不在乎的神态， “ 我的目的达到了。比起看着你和她结婚，我宁愿让你恨我恨到死。 ”

几个小时前，加埃塔就是这样说的。她在凯伦否认自己结婚的打算之后谈了口气，然后说： “ 那她还是赢了。 ” 蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦怎么可能没考虑过那些事情呢？她怎么可能没想过呢？只是那些比起她的目的而言不足挂齿而已。凯伦狠狠地闭上眼睛，再睁开。她真是受够了库尔图瓦：到了这个时候，她还要摆出这样一副该死的态度！她甚至都不知道这一切是蒂蓓想向她和莱宁报复，还是嫉妒真的已经烧坏了那满头黑发的脑袋，但无论是哪一种，她都已经不想再和她绕弯子了。

凯伦伸出手，扇了蒂蓓一个耳光。她动手的时候委屈极了，愤怒极了，她本想用尽全身力气给库尔图瓦一个耳光，但是她还是收住了自己的力气。蒂蓓的脑袋被她打得侧向一边，松松地挽着的发圈也掉了下来，头发遮住了那半张脸。蒂蓓一动不动，她保持着那个姿势，像是放弃了挣扎，等着凯伦的怒火。不，她从一开始就没有打算挣扎 —— 她依然不在乎！凯伦气极了，泪珠一颗颗顺着她的脸颊滚下去，拳头被她自己捏得咯咯作响。她猛地站起身，扑到蒂蓓的椅子跟前，恶狠狠地扳住她的下巴，咬住了她的嘴唇。

她松开蒂蓓的时候，蒂蓓愣愣地看着她，嘴唇微微张开，那双眼睛里藏着一丝半点绿莹莹的火星，像是马上要燃烧起来，又像是马上要熄灭。她的舌头动了动，从嘴唇里挤出模模糊糊的一个词。凯伦没有听清楚，于是她又重复了一遍： “ 为什么？ ”

这个 “ 为什么 ” 想问的东西太多了，凯伦懒得一个一个去细想那些都是什么问题。为什么要吻她？为什么凯伦突然这样清楚她在想什么？为什么来这里？或者，为什么不离开？ “ 别想多，蒂蓓。 ” 她说，喉咙突然有些发哑，她有些愤怒地发现自己能够共情到蒂蓓此时的心情，为她带来一阵浑身被揪紧了似的心痛， “ 我永远不会原谅你，我永远都不会忘记你做了什么。 ”

“ 但是比起这些， ” 她咽了咽口水，压下嗓子里那种发苦的味道， “ 我宁愿做什么事，都不想按照你的想法走。 ”

“ 你想让我做什么我就做什么？你希望我怎么样我就会怎么样？你希望我恨你，我就一定要恨你？谁给你的自信，谁给你的得意，蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦？ ”

蒂蓓的眼睛稍稍睁大了，像是从来没见过这个伶牙俐齿的、眼睛中含着泪水，语气却一句比一句带着火的凯伦。她试着将手伸向凯伦湿漉漉的脸颊，但凯伦轻轻地将她的手打开了。蒂蓓的手指垂着，轻微地发着抖。这双手也无数次出现在凯伦的梦里，美梦也好，噩梦也好，给她安慰，也给她折磨。凯伦闭了闭眼睛，将双手撑着蒂蓓椅子的两边扶手，直视着她的脸。

“ 别以为所有人都会按照你的想法走。你永远都会在脑子里预料一大堆结果，然后朝着你自以为正确的方向走。大部分时候你是对的，这让你变成了一个自以为是的贱人。 ” 凯伦将最后一个词念得掷地有声， “ 我说过我要结婚吗？没有。我说过我打算组建家庭吗？没有。那个姓莱宁的白痴对你说他打算向我求婚，我就真的会答应他吗？老天啊，蒂蓓，是什么让你突然变得这么蠢？ ”

“ 你从来不告诉我你自己的怀疑，你从来不告诉我你自己的担忧，紧张，或者任何情绪。你在想什么？蒂蓓？没有人知道你在想什么，所以你至少该告诉其他人一些你的想法，而不是一个人在那儿自作聪明。 ”

凯伦的声音渐渐低了下去。她的话咋听起来像是在责怪或说教，但是她的语气却像是破碎的低声啜泣。从她知道那个外遇的消息到和蒂蓓睡觉的那个绝望的夜晚，再到今天，她都认为这些话都是不值得被提起来，更不值得被说清楚的。既然蒂蓓自私到不考虑她，那么当然不值得她这么做。而今天加埃塔恳求了她。 “ 我理解你们要考虑的麻烦比普通人多得多，而且我无论如何也不会说你该原谅她。 ” 她说， “ 但无论如何，请你给她一个结果吧，给你们俩自己一个结果吧，好吗？ ”

凯伦垂下了睫毛： “ 你也从来没有告诉过我你爱我。 ” 她轻轻地、柔软地说。

这句话让蒂蓓脸上的面具裂开了，那空无一物的眼神消失了，她露出了一个像是在哭泣，但又比哭泣扭曲无数倍的微笑。

“ 说出来我就能拥有你吗？ ” 她问，就像那个晚上一样，她看起来绝望极了，无奈极了。这是一条最恶毒又精明的蛇，但这条蛇现在已经被一根针穿过心脏，钉在了墙上， “ 即使我告诉你我爱你，我又能得到什么呢？ ”

凯伦几乎可以看到那双眼睛里的冰在震动，在发抖；她的姿态看起来依然那么放松，但又像是正在挣扎，在扭动，在绝望的痛苦中等待着死亡。她那双眼睛深处那两团绿莹莹的火猛地烧了起来，冲破那无法融化的冰层，直接喷向凯伦，恨不得吞没她。蒂蓓面色平静，看起来和她平时的任何时候都没有区别，但是她分明又在用那双眼睛冷冷地质问凯伦：你知道什么呢？你明白我的这种痛苦、这种愤怒、这种爱吗？你又怎么可能明白呢？

“ 我说了， ” 凯伦的神色同样平静，她握住蒂蓓发抖的指尖， “ 别以为我会按照你的想法走。我没有你想的那么软弱，你也没有你自己以为的那么虚伪。 ”

“ 如果我会和莱宁结婚，我早就和他结婚了。 ” 她说，第一次这样耐心，第一次这样坦白。 “ 从我做错事情那天开始，我们俩之间就只剩下最简单、最肤浅的交易了。你该很明白这回事儿，不是吗？ ” 凯伦还是没忍住讽刺了一句，但是这不能怪她。她从前总是故意避开这些话题，因为她知道蒂蓓有多讨厌那个男人。如果她早些知道那些怨愤是从何而来的 —— 蒂蓓干了这种事，而放任这种事的她自己难道就不是个蠢货吗？她看着蒂蓓垂下眼睛，她的嘴唇死死抿在一块儿，那浓密的、花蕾似的黑色睫毛正在颤抖，她曾声称自己绝不会把眼泪浪费在演戏之外的地方，那么现在顺着她的脸颊淌下来的又是什么呢？

“ 别做个懦夫，蒂蓓。 ” 凯伦喃喃地说，像是说给她听，更像是说给自己听， “ 也别把我想成一个懦夫。 ”

她们俩亲吻着滚到了蒂蓓的床上。蒂蓓卧室里的床硬邦邦的，像是在下面放了块钢板，凯伦难以想象她会在这张床上和她的那些床伴们翻云覆雨。她在蒂蓓将她按在床上的时候发出痛呼，然后恼火地翻过身，将蒂蓓也按在床上。她不会原谅蒂蓓，但是这一回她要换一种方式报复。在蒂蓓舒展开身体，在她耳边发出低沉的、毫不掩饰愉悦的呻吟时，凯伦有些自嘲地意识到，这世上竟然可能没什么比这更让她有成就感的事了。之后蒂蓓又坐起来，将一个枕头递给凯伦，抬起她的一条腿，凯伦有些紧张地动了动，将枕头塞在自己腰后。

“ 别担心。 ” 那一瞬间的蒂蓓迷人极了 —— 只有迷人可以形容她那时的模样。她一丝不挂，稍稍侧着脑袋，不耐烦地把长发拢到耳朵后面，然后用那种湿润的、勾子一样的眼神瞄了一眼凯伦。凯伦不会向任何人承认，但是她那一瞬间真的心甘情愿地让蒂蓓对她做任何事。她将一条腿搁在蒂蓓的肩上，蒂蓓扶着她，将自己的身体顺着凯伦的大腿往前推。她们俩都有点儿不太熟练，但好在结果好极了 —— 凯伦只记得自己如何呻吟，如何发出小小的尖叫声，如何紧张地抓住蒂蓓的胳膊，和蒂蓓如何教她在自己的肩膀和脖颈上留下吻痕。

她们俩做得好极了，熟练得就像是她们天生就应当这么做似的。她们整整折腾了两个钟头才停下。蒂蓓紧紧地抱着凯伦，让她的身体完全嵌在自己的胸前。凯伦浑身发软，她的手指有一下没一下地划着蒂蓓的胸脯，蒂蓓的眼睛半睁本闭，看起来像是昏昏欲睡，但凯伦看得出那双眼睛比任何时候都要清醒。那双眼睛干净、透彻，就像在凯伦梦里的蒂蓓那样，坦诚地、温柔地看着她。

“ 你是天底下最大的贱人、蠢货、自以为是的混蛋。满意了吗？我最恨的人永远会都是你。 ” 凯伦小声地，恶狠狠地在蒂蓓耳边说，蒂蓓低下头，把眼睛埋进她的肩膀，不愿意抬起头看她，所以她干脆揪住了蒂蓓的耳朵，牙齿就那样亲密地贴着蒂蓓的耳廓。

她停顿了，然后深深地叹了口气： “ 但我也比你以为的更爱你。 ”

蒂蓓从喉咙里发出呜咽声。凯伦眯起眼睛，看到一缕阳光从窗帘缝里溜进来，洒在地板上。天已经快亮了，而她们拥抱着，迎来这一个、下一个、还有无数个黎明。

END?

那已经是很多年以前的事情了，对于凯伦 · 德布劳内自己而言，那些事情虽然在她眼前历历在目，但已经很少会被她再刻意地回忆起来了。她做了件错事，和自己男友的哥们出轨，随后就像是一连串的报应似的，她的经纪人被曝出药物丑闻，原本胜券在握的片约厂方纷纷打电话来要求她寄回剧本，她本打算奋力一搏，但又不慎在那个季节染上了流感。虽然凯伦现在回想起来，这些都早已算不上是什么大事，但是当时这足以压垮一颗自尊、好强、原本前途一片光明的年轻姑娘的心。她想要努力，想证明没什么事情可以打倒她，但她病得甚至连声音都发不出来。她记得自己曾在病得昏昏沉沉的时候向蒂蓓表达过自己对于出轨的忏悔，她也记得蒂蓓避开了那些话，一句都没有回答她。

但是她做了些别的事。那整整三个星期，蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦始终安静地在凯伦身边照顾她。她压根不在乎自己会不会被传染上，她为凯伦做饭、清理屋子、甚至替她接电话和回复邮件、还会替她安抚焦虑不安的父母。她晚上睡在凯伦的客房里，但在那些凯伦被噩梦和头痛弄醒的夜晚，蒂蓓会到她的卧室里来，替她倒一杯水，靠在她身边，轻轻抚摸她的头发，直到她再次入睡。

如果没有人知道蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦在需要她温柔的时候能有多温柔，凯伦知道。在某一次她入睡后第二次醒来时，蒂蓓在她身边，闭着眼，呼吸声缓慢又安静，像是已经睡着了似的，但像是察觉到凯伦的动静，她的手立刻动了起来，再次在凯伦的脑袋上安抚似地轻拍着。那就像是一种本能，一种直觉，没有人会为自己不爱的人这么做，没有人能够为自己不爱的人做到这种程度。

从那一瞬间起，凯伦就知道，蒂蓓对于她的意义已经和其他任何人都不一样了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *Heldin：文学作品/电影/戏剧中的女主角、女战士、或拥有崇高美德的重要女性形象，和上一篇的标题呼应一下


End file.
